nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ten Commandments New Generation
The 'Ten Commandments New Generation '「新世代の十戒 Shin sedai no jikkai」are an extremely powerful group of ten elite warriors who are the strongest among the younger females and males of the Demon Clan. Handpicked by the Demon King himself they are the new and improved generation of Elite Demon Warriors to replace the old generation of Elite Demon Warriors. They possess several Commandments and are more powerful than the old Demon Warriors themselves. The Commandments cannot be removed even if the user is using a removal-type magic as the new generation has found a way to block their power from being taken from them. Overview They are as powerful as the Knights of Hell that defend Europe and the Knights of Heaven. They are the rivals of both groups who have since then have moved to Europe leaving a guardian behind defending the Immortals Realm Lily. After the defection and killing of almost all of it`s members in the old generation the Demon King handpicked once more ten elite females and males of which there was only one. They were gifted with the power of the old generation and more power as well as the old generation failed even though they had the power of their Commandments to help them. They fought for their race against the Goddess Race disregarding their own personal feelings. As such the Demon King after the killing and defection of almost all of it`s members he formed the New Generation. However they were trained in secret since their birth to the day they replaced the old generation. During the time of the Holy War the New Generation that would later become the replacements for the Old Generation of the Ten Commandments fought alongside the Ten Commandments serving as their backups and the people that provided them more power. The Goddess Clan considered them a legitimate threat because though they might not be part of the Ten Commandments they were still powerful in their own rights. The group was finally defeated and sealed in the Coffin of Darkness alongside the rest of the Demon Clan. At some point being before sealed separately, Fraudrin was able to escape and began searching for ways to release his people, until the present day, where he manipulated Hendrickson into freeing the other nine members and somehow the members of the New Generation (as he did not have enough of Elizabeth's blood to break the seal completely.) As they were completely drained of their powers from the effects of the seal the New Generation separated from the Ten Commandments intending to kill some time by eating souls a favorite pastime of the New Generation back in the days of the Ancient Holy War. They went into the towns eliminating them and then casting illusions on the town so people traveling saw people moving back selling food and all the stuff normal villagers do. However when the illusion was lifted the people traveling saw an empty tone people slumped over in the streets the smell of rotten food drifting into the air wafting into the street. The symbol of the New Generation painted in the center of the town at the town square in the villagers`s blood. Eventually Meliodas spilled the beans of a different group that is the New Generation as they would replace the Old Generation. They had more power than a Single Commandment and held exactly 2 Commandments per the New Generation Members. Everything about them was new, advanced, more powerful, and less chance of them being defeated because their sheer power was nothing like the old Generation. Sketches of the New Generation are laid on the table with Mordref the Captain of the New Generation Commandments, and nine other members that were all female except for one. Later on the New Generation continued to rest and recover their magical power by eating the souls of humans. They sensed Meliodas regaining his power at Ishar and telaported to where the Old Generation was staying by sensing the Old Generation`s aura`s. Suddenly Meliodas appeared in front of them shocking the New Generation who had heard the legendary tale of his defect. They readied their weapons but Mordref ordered them to stand down as they needed to recover their strength before they could launch an attack. Zeldris, Fraudrin, and the rest of the New Generation were going to attack him but Galand told all of them to stay out of it as Meliodas is his prey to kill. Meliodas battled and defeated Galand in less than ten seconds before warning Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins will defeat the Ten Commandments and the New Generation with everything they've got, warning them of their doom if they stepped out of line. In response, Zeldris and Fraudrin attempted to attack Meliodas from both sides, but he was teleported back to Istar. Galand was angered and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of the "Accursed Demon". As Galand complains and demands that Melascula find Meliodas he is cut off by Zeldris as he tells him and the other demons that their goal is the domination of Britannia and commands the others to move out in groups of two (or more) in order to recover their magic power as quickly as possible and to use whatever methods they deem necessary to eradicate the other four races. Fraudrin then asks if this was a declaration of war against Meliodas which he replies saying that this isn't war but an extermination. Still angered by his defeat and the thought of Meliodas being "beyond" him, Galand tries to claim to have been able to defeat Meliodas any time he wanted, however before he can finish his sentence he is stopped and warned about lying by Drole, questioning if he had forgotten that the Ten Commandments would incur their own curses on themselves if they break their own laws. Galand then lowers his head in response but still curses Meliodas in his mind. The Ten Commandments then disperse, Zeldris and Estarossa, however, remain behind. The New Generation`s Leader and Co-Leader stay behind while the rest of the New Generation disperses. Derieri and Monspeet arrive at the town of Bellford where they promptly eat many people's souls. Drole and Gloxinia arrive at Vaizel at the construction site of a new "brawl colosseum", because Gloxinia finds the site and activities surrounding it interesting. Meanwhile, Fraudrin arrives at the town of Ferson, where he is promptly attacked and seemingly defeated by members of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, and then taken to the research tower in Zeldon, while Gray Lord watches. Meanwhile, Melascula, who teamed up with Galand, begins to resurrect the dead all over Britannia in order to wipe out the living people. Following Derieri and Monspeet Marmoria and Zelda teamed up with Dierieri and Monspeet allowing them to collect souls more quickly. Drole, and Gloxinia team up with Heather and Elaine because they just want to have some fun when gathering souls. Fraudrin and Azure arrive in the town of Ferson with Fraudin prompertly defeated and Azure slaughtering people. Melascula, Galand, Mordred, and Lavana began to resurrect the dead and eat the souls of the villagers all over Britannica to gain their full power back. Upon noticing that one of her zombies is resisting her magic, Galand, Melascula, Mordred, and Lavana arrive to see what is happening, from there a great battle ensues between them and Fox's Sin of Greed Ban and eventually Lion's Sin of Pride Escanor, which ultimately results in their defeat. Members * Mordref: Captain of the New Generation. * Zako: Co-Captain of the New Generation. * Marmoria:Member of the New Generation * Zelda:Member of the New Generation and Commandment of Purity and Pacifism * Six Unknown New Generation Members Abilities and Power Levels Former * Angel Commandment of Love and Family:Moondust (142,000) Current * Mordref Commandment of Truth and Patience: Category:Groups Category:Demon Clan